


Can I stay here?

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Summer Fluff Fest [12]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Summer Fluff Fest!!Prompt: During a heat wave, Character A’s AC goes out and it’s way too hot to stay in their apartment. Cue Character A taking a bag of essentials over to Character B’s place and asking if they can stay over for a few days until Character A can get their AC repaired.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Summer Fluff Fest [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812112
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Can I stay here?

Feyre is focused on her computer screen when a sudden noise makes her look up. It’s coming from the front door, she’s sure of it. She swears under her breath and gets up slowly.

Mor left that morning to go spend the week at Andromache’s, and Feyre almost left too because she hates being alone in that house. It’s big, and old, and full of noises, and it’s in the middle of nowhere. And now she’s about ninety percent sure that she’s gonna get murdered by the serial killer at the door. She goes to the kitchen, to where she can watch the front door without being noticed. If it’s someone she doesn’t know, she might have time to call the police, or hide. Or both. She gets up on her toes until she can watch outside, and when she takes in the tall man fumbling with the door, she sighs in relief.

Her relief doesn't last, though. She might not be at ease with staying here alone, but that doesn't mean she wants  _ him  _ in her house. She goes to the front door and opens it more violently than she expected, finding him staring at her in surprise.

“What do you want, Rhys?”

“Hi, huh…. what are you doing here?”

“Have you forgotten that I’m your cousin’s roommate?”

“No, I mean…. I... “ He seems to regain his composure, and straightens up. “Mor told me the house would be empty.”

Feyre can’t help but roll her eyes. She’s going to kill Mor.

“Well it’s not. Can you go away, now?”

“The AC in my apartment building broke down. Mor said I could stay here for a few days until it’s fixed.”

That’s when she realizes that he has a big duffel bag beside him. She hesitates on insisting he goes away, but it’s so hot outside that she starts to feel bad. Plus, maybe having someone as strong as him in the house will deter the murderer she keeps imagining in her sleep. She sighs and opens the door further.

“Sure, come in.”

As he goes up to Mor’s bedroom, she closes the door and sighs. She can’t believe Mor did this to her. To them.

So what if they slept together a couple of months ago? And what if it was the best sex of her life? It doesn’t change the fact that she doesn’t want a relationship, not after Tamlin. Rhys knows this, he’s accepted this and left her alone since then. But Mor hasn’t stopped pestering her to give him a chance, and that they’d be great together.

She guesses this is her latest attempt. Getting them to spend a couple of days alone together inside the house. Well, it’s not going to work.

***

Rhys calls Mor as soon as he’s certain Feyre can’t hear him.

“Hey, cousin!”

“What are you playing at, Mor?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she answers in a jovial tone. Oh, she knows.

“I’m talking about you telling me to stay at your house when Feyre is here. You know she doesn’t want to see me.”

He hears her laugh on the other side of the phone, and he wants to murder her.

“Oh come on, Rhys! You’ve been basically in love with her for months now. I’m just trying to help.”

“Well, you’re not.”

“Come on, trust me. She likes you too, even if she doesn’t want to admit it. Just go with it.”

She hangs up before he has time to answer, and he throws his phone on the bed, going down after it. So yeah, maybe he’s slightly in love with his cousin’s roommate. Maybe he loved getting lunch with her since their jobs are so close. And maybe the images of the night they spent together still haunt him, the way she moaned his name sending flutters in his stomach every time he thinks about it.

But there’s something that haunts him more. And it’s the text he woke up to the morning after, when she had already left. The text that told him that the night had been a mistake, and that she wasn’t ready for anything, and that she would appreciate it if they didn’t see each other anymore.

He did his best to avoid her, and Mor must have been annoyed by it because now here he is, alone with her for at least three days.

But then there’s Mor’s last words.  _ “She likes you too.” _ He doesn’t know if they’re true, but… maybe he hopes they are. So he gets up and goes out the door.

He finds her outside in the backyard, reading a magazine, wearing nothing but a black swimsuit and a pair of sunglasses. She doesn’t look up at him, but the tension in her shoulders tells him that she knows he’s here. He swallows hard, and goes to sit on the other side of the table.

“I called Mor.”

She looks up at him from behind her sunglasses, before looking down again.

“What did she say?”

“She laughed at me.”

He watches her chuckle, and can’t stop himself from remembering how good it felt to feel those lips on him. But he remembers other things, too. He knows her laugh so well, because of all the times he watched her smile at him during lunch. And if anything, the memories of lunch hurt more than the sex.

“Feyre, I know you don’t want me here, and I can go to a hotel if you don’t feel comfortable with me in the house.” She actually looks up this time, letting her magazine down on the table and pushing her sunglasses up in her hair. He tries to not focus too much on how beautiful she looks, and he continues. “But if you don’t mind, I have something to say, first.”

She takes a deep breath before answering. “I’m listening.”

“I don’t regret our night together.” She blushes a little, but she stays quiet, and he’s grateful for it. “I know you do, though, so I’m sorry. But the truth is, I miss having you in my life. I can’t lie to you, I would love for us to try to be more than friends. I’m not gonna push for anything, but I miss our friendship. So if you want me to act as if that night never happened, I will.”

She stays silent for a long time after he’s done talking. He doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t move away, letting her know that he’s hoping for an answer. She looks away, biting on her nails as she seems to take in everything he just told her. After what seems like an eternity, she talks.

“I don’t want to forget that night. And I miss you too. I have about a hundred funny memes I’ve been wanting to send to you but didn’t.” He can’t stop a chuckle from escaping his lips. He too misses her three a.m. texts. “But I’m not ready to be in a relationship, and I don’t know if I’ll ever be. Sleeping with you was a mistake, because now you want something that I can’t give you and…” She trails off.

“Feyre, I already wanted this before we slept together. It didn’t change anything for me. I mean, it was awesome,” she outright laughs this time, and he does too, “but it didn’t change how I feel about you. I know you’re not ready, and I don’t want anything you’re not comfortable with. But maybe we can stop the silence treatment and try to be friends again?”

She still looks anxious, so he attempts something else.

“What do you say we try it this week, and see how it goes?”

She smiles and nods. “Okay. Let’s try it.”


End file.
